


Couldn't wait...miss you

by Sinner_ofLA



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1521812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinner_ofLA/pseuds/Sinner_ofLA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been 10 years since Scott has been to Beacon Hills he’s back for one final good bye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Couldn't wait...miss you

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post on tumblr http://vasilisapcxscxse.tumblr.com/post/83819625112/hoechlined-couldnt-wait-missed-u-i  
> Also guys I swear that I will be updating soon I have just been busy with school and its almost over so please be a little paticent and I swear that my stories will be updated before you know it well I hope that you guys at least enjoy this ^^

__

_**Scott and Stiles' daughter  
** _

_She ran as fast as she could hoping to make it in time, when she got there she called out his name but there was no response, she looked down and saw the rock that the two use to sit on it had some writing on it she couldn’t help but smile a little when she read the words that were written on it,_

Couldn’t wait…miss you

**Ten years later**

“Are we there yet?”

Scott looked down at the little girl with the big doe eyes, the same eyes as her daddy. He couldn’t help but smile at her, she was the light of his life well besides his husband but that’s because he never left his side and gifted him with the most beautiful thing in the world.

He stopped and kneeled down so that he could be at eye level with her. He couldn’t help but laugh at her pouty face, she was so adorable it still shocked him that she was his; he saw that her little beanie was crocked so he fixed it before placing a kiss on her forehead.

“We’re almost there sweetie just a few more miles and then we can join daddy for some burgers and curly fries,”

Her little pout became a toothy grin when he mentioned curly fries that always cheered her up.

_“Damn you Stiles and your obsession with curly fries,”_

He knew that she got her obsession from Stiles and even though Stiles is always making them eat healthy food he would never deny their daughter the ‘food of the gods,’.

“Well let’s go papa,” she grabbed his arm and started dragging him to the place he wanted to take her. The father daughter arrived in a secluded area.

“Daddy what are we doing here?” she asked as she met his brown eyes. Scott smiled as he picked up his daughter and took her to a small rock. Scott looked down and saw that the rock was still the same; it still had the same saying that he wrote a long time ago.

“Allison, do you remember what daddy and I told you? About your name?” he asked her. She turned to face him and nodded her little head.

“Well I like you to say hi to your godmother,” Allison looked down on the rock in confusion.

“I’m name after a rock?”

Scott couldn’t help but laugh and kiss her cheek.

“No baby, remember when daddy told you that papa was in love with someone else before he finally realized that he loved daddy?”

Allison nodded her head.

“Well papa and your godmother would always come here and spent as much time as we could with one another,”

He looked down at the rock.

“This was our favorite place, one time while I was waiting she didn’t came, it was getting late so I wrote these words down and left, she read them and told me that from now one this was our rock and no one could have it,”

Allison looked at her daddy before looking at the rock and tried to read the words that were on it.

“What does it say?” she asked not really seeing the words clearly.

“Couldn’t wait…miss you,” Scott said softly that if it wasn’t for Allison’s werewolf hearing she wouldn’t have been able to hear it.

Allison looked at her papa and could see that he looked sad.

“Papa?”

“Yes?” he asked looking at his baby.

“Boo-boo?” she asked the same question her daddy asks whenever she’s hurt.

“Yeah, small boo-boo,”

Allison kissed his cheek before she moved around silently telling her daddy that she wanted to be let down, Scott put her down and watch his daughter walk to the rock.

“Hi,” Allison said waving to the rock.

“Daddy and papa told me that I was name after you and that you love daddy and papa a lot, I love daddy and papa as well maybe that’s why daddy named me after you? But I think I love them more than you, no offense,” she said.

Scott couldn’t help but laugh a little as his daughter talk to the rock.

“Papa said you left him because you were protecting him and daddy and aunt Lydia. Don’t worry I promise to take good care of them and make sure that they are always smiling!” she said with a bright smile that made Scott smile as well.

She turned to her daddy and ran to him.

Scott scooped her up in his arms and looked at the rock.

“Baby girl do you mind leaving daddy alone for a moment?”

“Okay,”

He put her down and watch as she went to sit down in front of a tree, she then pulled out her Intendo DS and started playing with it.

Scott smiled before he turned to face the stone.

“That’s my daughter, both mines and Stiles’ we finally pulled our heads out of our asses and admitted to each other how we felt. Your probably not surprise hell you told me before you left for France that you know I’m gonna be okay because I have someone I truly love by my side, I guess it took a long time for me to realize what you just said,” he couldn’t help but laugh a little.

“You’re probably wondering what happened to Kira and I, we went out throughout the rest of high school but then I realize that I was using her and it wasn’t fair to her when I still couldn’t move on from you, she understood and told me that she hopes that I find happiness because if anyone deserved it, it was me. Cora came back she and Isaac spent some time together and like Stiles helped me, she was able to help Isaac with the pain of losing you. It took a while but she and Isaac are happy, they have a little boy he’s a year younger than Allison; he and Allison are best friends. She’s also best friends with Aiden, Ethan and Danny’s son…Stiles is always saying that they are so cute together that he’s willing to bet that they are going to get married when they are older,”

He turned to look at Allison who’s too busy playing with her game to notice her daddy. Looking back at the stone Scott has a look of horror on his face.

“I don’t think I’m ready for her to grow up, hell I just want her to stay like that until _I_ die,” he couldn’t help but laugh a little.

“Lydia and Derek’s kids are good; can you believe that Alice and Allison are best friends? We joked that it was destine to happen. I just hope neither of our kids has to suffer like we did…” he turned to look at Allison before looking back at the rock.

“Stiles and I well…just like you he…he was close to dying in my arms we ran into an omega and it clawed his chest, when…when I saw all that blood I was scare that I was going to lose him…that he was going to…” he took a deep breath trying to calm himself down. He still had nightmares about that day, the day he almost lost Stiles.

“If it wasn’t for Derek he would’ve died,” he would always be thankful for Derek being there and telling him where to bite Stiles so that he didn’t mess it up.

“So now Stiles is part of our little werewolf club,” he couldn’t help but laugh a little.

“God Allison I miss you so much, and you have no idea how much I regret not waiting a little longer for you, I just hope…I just hope that your happy, I know that we all left and never came back but I had to do this, hell Stiles told me to do this because I needed to say good bye. I’m glad that you were my first everything Allison, you were a bad ass, a sweetheart, an angel, and everything else in between. I love you,” he said before wiping his eyes and walking over to his daughter.

“Ready to go baby girl?” he asked. Allison looked at her daddy and nodded her head. Scott picked her up and the two headed back to the jeep.

When the two got home it was already night time and Stiles was already there he ran to Scott and embraced him, Scott returned the hug and couldn’t help but let a few tears fall.

“I miss her,”

“I know,”

“I wish I could’ve…”

“I know,” Scott hugged him tighter when they pulled back Scott crashed his lips with Stiles’ yes he missed her and yes Allison would always have a special place in his heart but Stiles was his life, the person who meant the world to him and if he lost him or his daughter he didn’t know what he would do.

Allison didn’t know what to do so she left her daddy and papa alone when she got in her room she opened her window to look outside. She looked up into the sky and saw that it was a clear night. No moon, no stars, no clouds, nothing except…Allison looked closely and saw one single star shinning brighter than any star she’s ever seen. She couldn’t help but smile a little.

“Good night Allison,”

She went to downstairs and joined her parents on the couch Scott and Stiles picked her making sure that she was careful with Stiles growing stomach before she kissed them both and settled between them. The three watched a Disney movie and decided to have a relaxing evening before they knew it the family was sound asleep with their little treasure sleeping between them.

Neither wolves saw a figure walking up to them, she kneeled down and looked at the little girl who was named after her, she lean forward and kissed the little girl on her forehead before she did the same with the two males. She smiled at them before she turned and left happy that she finally got a chance to say good bye to two of her best friends…

**A few hours earlier**

**Beacon Hills**

She ran as fast as she could hoping to make it in time, when she got there she called out their names but there was no response, she looked down and saw the rock that the two use to sit on it had some writing on it she couldn’t help but smile a little when she read the words that were written on it,

_Couldn’t wait…miss you_

Underneath it there was another saying this was sloppier and childlike.

_Thank you for loving and protecting my papa and daddy…_

She smiled as she read the words.

“I miss you too Scott, and your welcome Allison, now it’s your turn to take care of them, and I know you’re going to do a good job protecting them,” she kissed her finger tips before placing them on the stone. She got up and just like her family left Beacon Hills and never came back...


End file.
